Temporibus Quod Mutaret
by DataTwoHearts
Summary: Set in my Silentium universe. One-shot for Neko Noke. Keara thought she knew the Master. She thought she understood him. But in truth, she only knew one side of him, only one regeneration. He was never gentle with her, but he had never treated her like this before. Set during the three months in Koschei Was Dead. Master/OC. Rated T for implied smut and obvious angst.


**Obligatory Disclaimer:** I own nothing of _Doctor Who_ and sadly never will. I do own the story _Silentium_ and the characters that go with it. You may or may not wish to go read that story to understand this one.

**Summery: **Set in my Silentium universe. One-shot for Neko Noke. Keara thought she knew the Master. She thought she understood him. But in truth, she only knew one side of him, only one regeneration. He was never gentle with her, but he had never treated her like this before. Set in my Silentium story. Master/OC. Rated T for implied smut and obvious angst.

**Big, big thanks to Neko Noke. She was the 100th reviewer for my **_**Silentium **_**story and came up with the basis for this one-shot. I really hope she enjoys it, and I hope you do too!**

**Enjoy.**

───────────────┤_Mutaret_├───────────────

**Temporibus Quod Mutaret:  
_Times That Change Us_**

"Why are you giving her to me?"

The Master asked suspiciously. He made a quick glance at the woman who stood there with her spine straightened in defiance. She looked as though none of this was frightening her. The green of her iris swirled with pure anger.

"She needs to be taught how lucky she truly is," Sabas snarled, throwing the woman an angered glare. "She needs to be broken and who better to do that than the Master?"

Keara Ashland fights for control.

"He wouldn't do that!" The woman hissed, her fist clutched at her sides. The Master watched her, feeling a strange sense of comfort roll off her. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, the drums seemed to ease.

"You don't know the Master like the rest of the universe. He's a monster, and he's going to torture you," Sabas replied coldly, looking the woman up and down. "And he will love every minute of it."

"No! No! No," She threw her head back and forth, as if trying to shake away the very thought. "He would never ever hurt me!"

"Oh, but I would," The Master chimed in, and the woman spun around to stare at him, mouth agape. The Time Lord's smirk grew as he took in the curves of her body, the pink of her cheeks, the heaving of her chest.

Something about the woman seemed to set off warning bells in the Master's head. Two very conflicting things coursed through him. One was that in her presence, the drums eased and became a soft tapping in the far back of his mind. The second was they almost felt stronger than ever, telling him to ravish her. To make her his completely and in every way.

Yes, he would most defiantly hurt her.

"Do you see now, Keara? The Master is an absolute monster. The man you _think_ you know doesn't exist. The man before you is who he really is, who he'll always be," Sabas said with a bitter chuckle as he watched the woman's knees begin to quake. "Maybe after he's taught you that, you'll finally learn your place."

"He'll kill you for this," Keara snarled, though the Master could see how defeated she now looked. Her eyes still burned as they had before but the Time Lord could tell she knew exactly what was happening. "He wont stop until your throat has been slit from ear to ear and your filthy Aquincum hands are chopped from your body!"

"Tsk, tsk," Sabas clicked his tongue at the woman, letting on of his hands adjust the vortex manipulator on his other wrist. "Such brutal words and yet meaningless. I doubt the Master would ever put himself at risk for someone else."

"He wouldn't," She retorted, her spine suddenly become straight once more. The Master smirked to himself, watching her defiantly march up towards the Aquincum man, head held high. "But there's one thing you can be certain of."

"Whats that?" Sabas asked as he looked down to meet her gaze.

"The Master doesn't like people touching his things," Keara stated. Her tone was icy, and dripping with venom. "You've crossed a line by touching me. Soon enough, he'll wonder where his pet is and you'll have to tell him that you stranded me."

"He'll thank me when the causal nexus repairs itself," He smugly said, patting the woman on her head. Slowly, he leaned down to her ear, to whisper against her warm skin, "When the Master is beating you, making you scream in pain, remember how things could have been different. Just remember that _I_ gave you a chance."

"He can beat me all he likes," She replied, growling deep in her chest. "I will never regret my choices."

"Whatever you say," He replied casually, taking several long steps back. He adjusted the black band on his wrist once more, before giving Keara a sympathetic glance. "He'll never be what you need."

As quick as lightning, and as loud as thunder, Sabas faltered out her vision. He had gone, leaving her all alone with the Master. She stood there, the warm breeze wrapping around her for momentary comfort. One of the suns had already dipped well beyond the horizon and the other two were following close behind.

Keara released a sigh, holding back the tears as she turned to face this new Master. He looked nothing like the man she knew. She knew this had been one of his earlier regenerations. The memory, _his memory_, seemed so fresh in her mind as she stared at the man's dark eyes.

He was much older than the blonde she knew on Earth. His eyes, though they concealed the same hatred they always did, seemed even wilder than ever before. His body was bulkier, shorter than the other. His hairline looked to be receding and his face had a ghastly beard forming. Yet as old as he appeared, his eyes seemed to belong to a much younger man than that of the Master in her time.

This Master seemed so much harsher than hers though. And yet, he was still the same man she had known for what seemed like forever. Still his drums were echoing in the depths of her mind. It brought her comfort, as it had so many times before.

The look in his eyes scared her, though. Wild, angry, unhinged. He was letting his eyes roam over her body, taking in the curves of her hips, the swells of her breasts. She could feel her desire for him pulling at her as he smiled in satisfaction, seemingly finished with his observations.

"Well now," His voice was just as husky, reminding her of the man she knew. "You're Quis. Bit far from home, aren't you?"

"I could say the same thing for you, Time Lord," She replied, a ghost of a small tugging at the corners of her lips. She couldn't help it. Even if he was a completely different person, he still made her fire burn intensity with simple words. Perhaps it was the tone he used, or the simply fact that she knew this was the same man. Either way, her mind had a way of reminding her just who was in front of her.

"Do you think you're funny?" His tone was suddenly cold. All the subtle signs of kindness gone in a flash. Suddenly, she was scared once more, as she had been when Sabas was talking with her.

"No," She replied, shaken a bit as she took a few steps towards the large plant beside them. It was yellowish and stunning, standing well over eight feet tall, and a good six feet round. Keara let her hand roam over it, brushing against the yellow of its leafs before a strange wave of familiarity washed over her. "This is a TARDIS."

"So you're not as stupid as you look," He laughed, coming to stand beside Keara. She glanced at him sideways, not bothering to turn her head. The Master was staring at her, his gaze hard. It sent a shiver down her spine.

"Oh gods," She sighed, leaving her hand to rest on the TARDIS. She could feel the machine's pulse, as if it were talking to her. It was the same pity she had felt with the Doctor's TARDIS. That made her feel all the worse as she allowed her head to come to rest against the machine, her eyes shutting.

_Run._

She heard the word as plain as day, spoken in a voice she'd never heard before. It was the Master's TARDIS speaking to her, warning her. The mounting fear inside her began to intensify but she didn't move. Instead, she tried to remain as still as possible but she could feel the Time Lord's presence drawing closer and closer to her own.

_RUN!_

A sharp pull at her black locks was the only reason she moved. Her eyes fluttered open, and she saw the Master staring at her. His hand was buried deep in her hair, gripped so tight that she thought he would rip it all out soon.

"So, _Keara," He growled, primitive and low, "Why don't we get started on breaking you?"_

───────────────┤_Mutaret_├───────────────

It had been nearly a week since Sabas had delivered the Master his newest little toy. He rather enjoyed having the Quis around his TARDIS. She was a pet that he had quickly trained, a slave for his every whim.

The Master had always enjoyed humiliation as a form of torture. It was probably his favorite method in truth. Nothing stung worse than making someone weep emotionally, rather than drawing out the tears with pain.

Not to say that the Time Lord didn't enjoy physical torture as well. Quite opposite really. He had truly enjoyed watching the young woman flinch at his touch as he'd smacked her. He liked seeing the tears roll down her beautiful face every time he decided she needed to be put back into her place under his heel.

But above that, he loved humiliation. Like how he was making his pet dress. At first, he had let her choose between a M'ksakkan nurse's outfit or an Earthly maid's uniform. She had chosen the latter. Oh, it was too good and he knew that he would have to use the maid outfit again. Perhaps, not on the woman but on someone else in time.

Right now, however, he had chosen a new outfit for his pet. He had given her no choice in the matter, even though she had not been afraid to voice her disapproval of the garment. No, this one was much too delectable to put back into the wardrobe.

Keara was walking towards him now, carrying a glass of brine. Her hips swayed in their natural rhythm as her long hair flowed down her back. She couldn't help but shiver slightly, the cold of the TARDIS seeping in around the thin material of the nearly nonexistent outfit.

The top of her garment was a nothing more than a thin, tight bra. It offered little support, other than to push her breast together for a better view. The bottom was even worse. It reminded her of a thong, only it felt far more uncomfortable than any she had ever tried to wear before. The Master had been "kind" enough to allow her a slip to cover her lower half, though it was completely see through and did nothing to warm her.

On her wrists were tight shackles that could easily be clasped together, forming manacles that would restrict her movements. She didn't see this as necessary. _Where would I run to?_

"Will you be needing anything else?" Keara asked, stifling a yawn. The Time Lord seemed to never sleep and so neither did she. It had been the better of twenty-four hours since her last nap and she was starting to feel weak. But she knew the Master wasnt ready.

"I'll always need something," He replied before taking a long pull at his drink. The alcohol burned his throat, though it would never compare to the spirits he had enjoyed on Gallifrey.

"What can I get you now?" She asked. Her voice had betrayed the annoyance she felt, and the Master raised an eyebrow.

"You can start by acting like the slave you are," He growled, setting his glass down by the console of the TARDIS, rising from his seat. Keara felt a lump forming in her throat and she quickly gulped, her mind struggling to process thoughts.

She could feel it again. As soon as his eyes sparked to life with any strong emotion, it was there. The same irrational attraction she always felt for the Time Lord before her. No matter how badly he treated her, she always ended up right where she was. Aching for his touch, his burning flesh, his searing kiss. He scared her more than anyone she'd ever met, but the white-hot desire still made her stomach clench.

The Master stared down at the woman, watching her breathing suddenly pick up. Her chest was heaving in and out, giving the Master a clear view of her generous breasts. He could smell her arousal, something that was strange to him. He had always had women attracted to him. It was common on any planet, with any body he'd had, though it had never been like this.

He could still see the fresh bruises on her cheeks, bruises he'd given her just hours before. He could still recall each silent gasp of pain that sprang from her lips as he left small cuts over her flesh. He had hurt her only hours ago! She was still bleeding! Why was she so aroused suddenly?

The drums began to pick up their tempo in both minds, causing different reaction for both people.

Keara was immediately concerned. For both her well-being and for the Master's mind. She couldn't be for sure, but she assumed that the man was teetering very close to edge he'd never crossed before.

For the Master, his anger was growing with the volume of the drums. The anger was directed solely at the Quis. She was attracted to him when he'd beaten her so badly... She had to learn her place! He was the Master and she had to learn to fear him!

There were many ways he could teach her this lesson, but at the time, the Master couldn't think of any. The louder his drums became, the more she seemed to want him. Her body language, mixed with the growing scent of her need was becoming too great for the man. He was finding it hard to think of anything except his _own _needs.

He was suddenly pulling her small body against him, making sure she was flush against his chest and his lips crushed her own. The woman instantly reacted, kissing him back with just as much intensity. His tongue shoved its way into her mouth and she met him with hers quickly.

The kiss became deeper as she allowed her tongue to wrestle against his. It was just like on Earth, just like with her Master. He was possessive, brutal, and the drums pulsed just as loud as it had with her Master. She had only kissed him once before really, but she knew she could never live without the feel of his lips again.

Before Keara knew what was happening, she felt the Master pull away. She tried to meet his gaze but a sting erupted across her already pained cheek. The woman nearly lost her footing, but managed to catch herself, feeling a familiar taste of copper filling her mouth.

"Learn your place, human filth," The Master hissed through gritted teeth, his hand still clenched into a tight fist. He could feel his breathing still uneven, catching ever so often in his throat. How could he allow himself to do something like that?

He watched the young woman spit blood on to the floor. This only caused his own arousal to rise. Never, in all his lives had he contemplated taking a woman forcefully. He had never had to. All the woman he'd ever been with had thrown themselves at his feet.

_Even Ailla._

The woman before him gave him a confused look, shaking him from his thoughts. That wasnt the reaction he'd expected. Anger, fear, defiance. These were the things he had expected from his pet, but not confusion. And certainly not the betrayed look in her eyes.

Keara couldn't look away from the Master. She felt tears prickling at her eyes. Not because of the pain in her cheek, or the bleeding of her gums. Not even for the fact that she believed that his strike had knocked one of her back teeth loose.

No, she was about to cry because she felt rejected. She had always known she was just another human in his mind but she hated hearing it from his mouth. As a human, she could never compare to the Time Lord, never be more than a stupid ape in his opinion.

She spat more blood from her mouth before licking at the cut in her mouth. It was all she could do not to cry. She suddenly felt like a complete fool for wanting him so badly.

Her body felt so weak now. It had been days since her last meal, and she was desperately tired. Every muscle ached from the beatings she'd received the past six days. Her abdomen was still littered with the cuts of the Master's blade, his favorite device to use when physically tormenting her.

All she wanted to do was run. But she knew she had nowhere to go, nowhere to run to. She was stuck on the planet Silistra with an arrogant, mass murdering, psychopath who she deeply cared for.

After all, that _was_ the problem with the entire situation. Somehow, someway during the weeks they'd been held in Sabas' compound, she had come to care for the Master. The snarky remarks, the blatant superiority complex, the hasty temper. She loved each little flaw like they were his greatest assets. And she knew just how badly she was in over her head.

The Master began to close the gap between himself and the woman. She didn't move, not even backing away from him. For some reason, she seemed to be lost in thought and the Master doubted his movements were even registering in her mind.

He could still feel the lust rolling off her. His mind was intuned with the wavelengths of the minds of others, and she was no different. Though he couldn't see into her mind to see what she was thinking of, he could still tell how badly she wanted him.

Placing a hand on the back of her neck, he pushed against her lips once more. This time, he didn't receive a response. He didn't care. Never mind that he'd never forced a woman to sleep with him before. He was going to have Keara, every inch of her soft body whether she wanted it or not.

The drums were demanding that he take her right then and there, and he was going to listen to their commands as he always did.

He grabbed her forearm, pulling away from the bruising kiss, and began to lead her to his bedroom. The woman seemed to understand what was happening as she tried to pull away but the Master wouldn't allow it.

As soon as her back hit the softness of his bed, Keara tried to scurry away. But almost immediately, he was on top of her. His hands forced her wrists high above her head, the shackles coming into contact with his head-board. She tried to pull away again, only to realize she was chained to the head-board.

The Master had already pulled his blade from the holster in his boot. He sliced upwards, cutting the thin string that held the bra in place. Keara gasped as the sharp blade touched her skin, causing blood to slid down her ribcage. The Time Lord simply lapped the blood away.

"Please," She breathed, though not even she knew what she was begging for. Somewhere between the cut and his tongue, she had lost all control. His lips captured hers once more. The taste of her fresh blood simply mixed with the old blood in her mouth.

His hands traced over her body, delighting in every new couture. She tasted better than he'd ever expected. He'd always had a blood lust, but hers was so much better than anything he had ever experienced. She was intoxicating.

He could feel her shudder against his touch, he could hear her quiet gasps. Each was far better than the last. He could get used to hearing her, to watching her writhe under his callous touch. As his blade made quick work of her knickers, he knew he wanted her more than anything.

For six days, she had brought him peace from the drums. But right then and there, they were louder than they had been for decades. They demanded he take her over and over, and that he did. His mind was clouded with pleasure and the sounds of the never-ending, four beat rhythm.

As was Keara. She could hear them as he ravished her body. Everything in her was screaming at how wrong it was, at how stupid she was being for enjoying it but she didn't care. The Master was plundering her body and she was going to ride it out for as long as she could.

Her body was growing tighter with each hardened movement he made. She was getting closer and closer to that moment of bliss, and all she could think about was how amazing the Master felt above her.

She was okay with this. She wanted to be with him. He filled an emptiness that had always been there for her. The Master made her want to live for once in her long, incredibly painful life and she loved every minute of it. _These were the times that change us. So she was okay that he was forcing her to do this. She was perfectly content as long as she was with him, and no one else._

───────────────┤_Mutaret_├───────────────

**Author's Note:** Thanks again to **Neko Noke**! She gave me this amazing idea and I loved how it turned out. I really hope she does too! I really wanted to explore how Silistra played in Keara's mind. It wasnt the fact that the Master had basically raped her that hurt so badly. No, it was the fact that after he was done with her, he sold her to the Silistran Elders.

_She was perfectly content as long as she was with him, and no one else._

The keywords there are 'no one else'. Anywho, I was extremely excited that Noke chose something to do with Silistra! I hope I didn't cross into M territory as I was trying to stay in the T rating on this one! And yes, I know Time Lord flesh is cold but you have to remember the Master after his botched resurrection. His skin was crazy hot so I kept that even after his newest regeneration. :D This one took a really long time to write and it would mean a lot to me _and _**Neko Noke ** if you left a nice (or not) comment!

**REVIEW!**


End file.
